The Sun and the Moon
by scarlett2u
Summary: Written for Chuck and Blair Anniversary 2013. Sometimes a rooftop rendezvous is the perfect ending to an imperfect day.
1. Chapter 1

A 3-part series written for Chuck and Blair Anniversary 2013. Sometimes a little rooftop rendezvous is all you need to make a bad day better.

* * *

In finding the perfect couple to show off their most exquisite engagement ring, Harry Winston couldn't have done better than Chuck and Blair Bass. They were the poster couple for love and luxe, a walking billboard of Modern Fairy Tale meets Old Hollywood with a dab of Greek tragedy mixed in for flavor.

People wanted to see them, to be them.

But in terms of generating repeat business, the bread and butter of any century-old jewelry empire, no one could touch Lillian Rhodes van der Woodsen Mueller Bass Humphrey Bass...soon-to-be van der Woodsen again.

At this moment, the Elizabeth Taylor of the Upper East Side was seated in her daughter-in-law's penthouse suite, formerly Eleanor Waldorf's Manhattan living space, excitedly waving a hand adorned with yet another stunning sparkler at her shocked blonde daughter and equally surprised hostess.

"At first I was worried it might be a bit too soon, with Bart having been gone again for only a year," Lily mused, "but when William popped the question at the Shepherds' Reconciliation Party…well, it seemed like the perfect time to celebrate new beginnings and I just couldn't say no." She twisted the ring on her finger, allowing the light to catch all the facets in the pink diamond that highlighted her softly flushed cheeks. Even on her fifth time around, Lily was a blushing bride.

"When are you planning on having the ceremony?" Blair inquired with eager interest, as Serena tried to shake off the bemusement she felt at hearing her parents' unexpected news. She had known they were enjoying their rekindled relationship, but it was still a bit of a surprise that they were considering taking it to the next level again.

"Oh, we haven't really planned that far ahead yet. I don't even know where we'd have the service…," Lily's voice trailed off as her mind drifted into the land of wedding planning.

"I'd love to host it for you!" two voices volunteered at once.

Blair's eyes shot to Serena. What was she doing? Had she even been paying attention to anything Lily was saying? Serena had appeared for all intents and purposes to be woolgathering, lost in her own little world, and she'd chosen now (of all times!) to rejoin the conversation?

"We could have it at Grandmother's house in the Hamptons," Serena smiled as she made the suggestion. She had recently come into possession of the family landmark. Ivy Dickens, inexperienced in the ways of money management, had neglected to pay the property taxes and Chuck had snapped up the property for a bargain price at the tax sale. He'd then gifted it to his adopted sister. "I was looking forward to throwing another of Grandmother's famous White Parties this summer, and a wedding would be the ultimate White Party, wouldn't it?" Her smile became even wider as she warmed to the idea and its possibilities.

"The wedding should be here, in Manhattan," Blair interjected. "Lily and William are very much a city couple. I was thinking we could have it at one of the reception rooms at the Empire, one with a dance floor. Maybe at midnight on New Year's Eve, to celebrate the new beginning…." Blair's party-planning wheels began to turn. "Besides, warm summer air means melty cake." She turned up her nose in distaste.

"But Blair, it's my parents! Don't you think it would be kind of poetic for their eldest child to host the celebration of their new start?" Serena gave a sentimental sigh as her eyes misted.

Oh, she could not be playing the family card, but she so clearly was. "I am every bit as much a part of this family as you are!" Blair looked down pointedly at her own ring and sat as straight as possible.

Serena sighed. Even after a year of marriage, the honeymoon glow had not abated one bit from Mrs. Blair Bass. She was like a cat in cream. Chuck and Blair had embraced their newly wedded state and power couplehood like Hollywood royalty strutting down the red carpet. No Upper East Side party or Manhattan business event or charity benefit gala was complete without a sighting of the Basses, perfectly outfitted and coiffed, with linked hands and wide smiles. Brad and Angelina had nothing on them. Any day now, Serena expected Blair to adopt Chuck's signature phrase and begin purring, "I'm Blair Bass" as she smirked at all the lesser mortals on the planet.

She was not jealous of her new sister-in-law, Serena told herself. Well, that wasn't strictly true. Who couldn't help being a little envious of that kind of radiant joy? But Blair and Chuck deserved it, their current bliss, after everything they'd been through the past couple of years before their marriage. Serena herself was happily ensconced in her own renewed relationship and she was in no hurry to get to the altar. Let Chuck and Blair worry about running their empire and being a celebrity couple 24/7. Serena was perfectly content to freelance for the Spectator and enjoy date nights with Dan. And even if her personal relationship with her father was not everything she would've liked it to be, well, he made her mother happy and she wanted to celebrate with them. What on earth was wrong with that?

A phone chirped and Lily smiled as she excused herself to take the call, oblivious to the tension that was continuing to escalate between the two girls.

"I know you're part of the family, B, and I'm so glad that you are." Serena gifted Blair one of her trademark sunny smiles.

Blair tried to ignore her best friend's beaming face; it would only distract her and she intended to win this fight.

"Look, S, parties are our thing. But you go to them, and I throw them. Remember the Waldorf soirees? The Kiss on the Lips party? Parties are about details. Do you really want to spend your parents' wedding day running around confirming with caterers, fighting with florists, managing musicians? Or do you want to relax and just enjoy the experience?" Only Blair could manage to be both condescending and cajoling at the same time.

"Do you think I can't handle it?" Serena's chin stubbornly jutted forward and her mouth set into a firm line.

"Serena…" Blair's attempt to soothe Serena was interrupted by Lily rushing in and collecting her purse, while nodding to Dorota to indicate that she'd need her coat from the closet.

"Sorry, girls, we'll have to discuss this another time. William wants me to meet him right away, so I'm off." She kissed each girl on the cheek and was gone in a cloud of expensive perfume and anticipation. She didn't even notice the stony-faced stares on the pair she left behind.

"Serena…" Blair began again, more gently this time.

"No, don't even bother. I don't care. It's not about the details or being part of the family or being a new bride, it's about the power for you." Serena stood up and quietly walked to the elevator, blonde waves bouncing and oversized handbag tucked under her arm. The only outward sign of the turmoil within was her determined poke at the elevator button before the door whooshed open and then closed again.

Blair sighed. Only Serena could make storming out in high dudgeon look like a saunter down the catwalk during Fashion Week.

TBC

* * *

A/N I plan on posting a new chapter each day. Reviews make me smile.


	2. Chapter 2

It was half past six that evening when Chuck Bass came strolling into the Waldorf penthouse after a full day of contract negotiations and board meetings.

Returning from work to the home he shared with his bride had rapidly become one of his favorite parts of the day. The anticipation he felt on the drive there, on the elevator trip to the top floor, as he crossed the threshold to be graced with his lovely wife's smile and a sweet (and usually quite spicy) kiss was addictive.

His wife. God, he loved the way that sounded. He was aware that many other 22 year-old males would find marriage and running a major corporation to be intimidating and confining. His 16-year-old self would be horrified beyond measure, but to Chuck, this was a dream come true, a long awaited and hard won dream. One he would never take for granted. Somehow he had gone from being a lost boy who believed that happiness wasn't on the menu to being a grateful man for whom happiness was the appetizer, entrée and even the dessert. The process had been arduous and the pain of waiting nearly unbearable. So after a long day like today, Chuck wanted nothing more than to see the woman of his dreams and spend the evening in her loving arms and buried between her silky thighs.

But where was she?

"Blair," Chuck called softly.

A second later, his favorite four-legged friend trotted out of the kitchen with Dorota close behind, mock scolding him for sticking his nose into Chuck's hand and demanding his due attention. Dorota often grumbled under her breath about Monkey's manners (or lack thereof), grooming (also often lacking), and general intelligence (which Dorota loudly doubted he possessed).

But Chuck was not fooled. He knew that since their moving in a year earlier, Monkey's tummy was now gently rounded from kitchen scraps snuck into his eager maw. He had also overheard the "disapproving" maid crooning in Polish whilst delivering a thorough ear scratching. Chuck had not missed his pet's stoic acceptance and patience whenever Ana and Leo tried to use him as a horse, and he was glad that his life and Blair's were merging so well.

"Mister Chuck, you want I should start dinner now? Maybe pour some scotch while you wait?" Blair was right; everyone did in fact need a Dorota.

"No, thank you, Dorota. Right now, I just want to see my wife. Where is she?"

"Miss Blair upstairs since Miss Serena and Miss Lily leave this afternoon." Dorota grew strangely quiet, as though she were pondering confiding something to him.

But Chuck was oblivious to whatever she had on her mind. "Dorota, don't worry about dinner. We'll go out or have something sent in. You go home and enjoy your family tonight."

Dorota beamed, thrilled at the opportunity to go home earlier than she'd hoped. Mister Chuck had a good heart; he was so good for her Miss Blair.

Before she could add anything else, her employer was off without a moment's hesitation, taking the stairs two at a time.

The open door to their bedroom showed that the room was in darkness, except for a small lamp on the bedside table. No Blair. Just Marie Antoinette on the far wall, gazing down at him in haughty disdain and perhaps a bit of a flirtatious glance. Chuck resisted the urge to wink at her. He swore the saucy minx liked to watch what went on in that bedroom. Much like someone else he knew. A smirk touched his lips as he continued his search.

Their en suite bath, walk-in closet and sitting room offered no more clues. Finally, he took the staircase up to the roof.

The vast majority of people who were fortunate enough to tour the rooftop garden designed by Blair Waldorf Bass were hard pressed to articulate just what made the site such a magical place. The outer perimeter was very staid and formal, much like you'd find in a traditional English garden, yet as one wandered further in, the precisely trimmed hedges and conventional flowers gave way to cacti, bamboo and even a few tropical ferns. The real gem of the whole thing was a miniature conservatory in the center, which housed exotic orchids, lilies, peonies, night-blooming jasmine and the rarest of roses. Comfy seating areas with plump cushions were grouped strategically throughout the mini-oasis so that visitors could enjoy a personal commune with nature.

Manhattan Marvels magazine had done a 5-page spread on the garden, focusing on how the newly wedded bride and groom had sought to end the family's unfortunate history with rooftops by beautifying a heretofore neglected section of the building. Chuck and Blair had even made the cover, with Blair holding a bouquet of blushing peonies fresh from the hothouse.

While she loved the whole garden, it was no secret that the mini conservatory was Blair's favorite part of it all. Chuck knew she would probably be there and finally his quest was rewarded.

For there, sitting in the dusky twilight of the glassed-in structure, with shiny eyes and sparkling droplets on her lower lashes was his reason for living.

In tears.

Oh, God, no. Not the tears. Because Chuck prided himself on being a strong man who could handle most things unflappably. Getting mugged, shot and left for dead? No problem. But tears running down his Blair's face destroyed him. He'd never been able to deal with her tears. Seeing her cry made him want to cry too. When he'd been younger and trying so desperately to fight the feelings she brought out in him, he'd avoided looking at her when she cried and he singlemindedly focused on being cold and cruel until he'd driven her away and he no longer had to see the liquid evidence of her pain. It was the reason he'd left before she awoke after his father had died…the first time. If he'd had to look into her beautiful, tear-filled eyes and say goodbye? Well, he wouldn't have been able to go.

Much had happened since then, and it had been a long time since he'd seen Blair cry, so it was especially unnerving to encounter her tears tonight. Chuck hurried over and sat down beside her, cupping her face gently in his hands and using this thumbs to lift up her chin. Leaning forward, he tenderly touched his lips to each of her eyelids, literally kissing the tears away.

"Blair, sweetheart, tell me what's wrong."


	3. Chapter 3

We have arrived at our final destination: part 3. For those who've been wondering where the title comes from and when the sexy fun times start…well, these and other burning questions will be answered in this installment.

* * *

"Oh, Chuck, this has just been the worst day!" Blair rose to her feet and began pacing back and forth as she regaled him with a recap of her day, starting with Lily's arrival and exciting news, and ending with the last tense moments before Serena had left.

"And then…then she all but called me a power-mad dictator and stomped off. Can you believe that?!"

Chuck tried to hide a smile, as he walked up behind his wife, massaging her arms in soothing, circular motions. "Well, you are the most powerful woman I know," he whispered in her ear. As his hands came up to rest on her shoulders, he noticed the rigid set of her whole body. "But so tense tonight, like you're all tied up in knots."

"I know, and not in the sexy fun way either!" Blair pouted, glancing over her shoulder at him as she worried her full lower lip with her teeth. It was a move that had enchanted Chuck Bass since he was sixteen years old. It never failed to impress him how Blair could go from prim and proper to full-on sexy in mere milliseconds.

"We should do something about that," he murmured against her ear, taking her hands and pulling her gently back to one of the cushioned seats. He leaned back, wrapping his hands around her waist from behind as he planted the first of many tender kisses on her shoulder, the warmth of his lips searing through the lavender silk of Blair's day dress and onto her skin beneath.

She gave an appreciative gasp but maintained her rigid posture.

"Hmm, still tense, I see." Chuck began to slowly kiss his way across her shoulder, making each brush of his lips a little bit deeper and more lingering than the last. She softened visibly, relaxing and leaning even further back into his arms.

"Do you see that?" He gestured toward the night sky with his head.

"The sunset?" His wife's voice may have been the slightest touch shaky.

"The sun always attracts a lot of attention. It's beautiful, warm." He stopped as his steadily ascending kisses had now reached that wonderful little hollow at the nape of her neck. The cool silk gave way to the warm, superior silkiness of her skin. He felt her quiver as he breathed in the delicious perfume that was part shantung, part Chanel No.5, but all woman and completely Blair. The sensations went straight to his cock. He struggled to maintain his breath and voice.

"But look over there…" His kisses trailed up her neck before taking a brief detour to explore the shell of her ear and gently nip at her earlobe.

"The moon," Blair's voice came out as a breathy moan. In an attempt to get ever closer, she wriggled against him, the curve of her perfectly rounded derriere creating delicious friction that made him even harder.

"They might both share the same sky, but no one can deny the power of the moon." Chuck turned her slightly in his arms, so that he could continue tracing kisses down her collarbone…her décolletage…

"Blair, are you paying attention?" His words took her by surprise, coming at her through the haze of desire he always managed to stir in her.

With total disregard to the painstaking tailoring of Turnbull & Asser, Blair grabbed Chuck's lapels to pull him even closer, nimble fingers undoing the buttons as she pushed the jacket off his shoulders.

She gazed up him unsteadily. "I love astronomy."

Her hands reached up to loosen the purple paisley bowtie at his neck, then slid slowly down his strong chest, making short work of the pearlescent buttons as she went lower…lower…

"And I love you."

No reply was necessary as their lips met in passionate abandon, with a light caress of the lips like fingers across a piano that crescendoed into a full-blown symphony complete with tongues and a hint of teeth. As he always did, Chuck seemed to be worshipping her whole body with his touch, his hands sliding down her sides, raking up her thighs, cupping her ass. His lips never left hers the whole time.

Oh, he loved her little day dresses. Always so prim, so proper. The cool exterior. And always underneath there was a sinful slip of lace and silk that could've passed for lingerie. The fire below. His own personal present to unwrap, the reward of making it through a seemingly endless obstacle course of zippers, buttons and hooks. Some nights he savored single step of the process, and others, like tonight, he had to force himself not to just rip the whole damn ensemble right off her.

A few seconds (or maybe it was minutes? hours?) later she realized that her haute couture was on the ground, her slip was pushed aside, and her bra unclasped. She had no idea how he had accomplished this feat.

His lips were descending to take one rosy nipple into his eager mouth. His tongue came out to play, swirling around the ever tightening bud with seductive slowness at first and then sucking with greater abandon.

She gasped as the breath left her body and a keening moan was torn from her lips.

His lips immediately returned to hers. "Shh," he whispered, "we don't want to alarm the neighbors. Again."

The warm currents of his breath mingled with hers and sent delicious shudders across her lips.

She sighed and deepened their kiss, his lips and tongue muffling her slightly lower cries. She brought two caressing hands up to each side of Chuck's face and looked deeply into his eyes. Tonight they seemed lit from within by an amber glow that warmed her through to her very soul.

"I'm sorry." She gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"I was..." Her hands dropped down to his belt buckle and roughly unfastened it and tossed it aside.

"A little distracted. But I promise…" The sound of his lowering zipper made them both take a ragged breath.

"You now have…" Small hands reached into his aubergine silk boxers and drew out a cock that was more than ready for her.

"My undivided attention." She ran her hands down the velvety hard length of him, stroking reverently.

"You were saying?" She then slid down to her knees and took him in her mouth, swirling her tongue around him, all the while staring deeply into his eyes.

Saying…saying…what the hell had he been saying? He had no clue. Words seemed highly overrated just now, as he leaned back and closed his eyes, his fingers entwining in her hair. As he slowly opened his eyes, the twinkling of the fairy lights on the hothouse roof looked like brilliant butterflies floating over the garden.

The sun had fully set and now the moon was the only bright light in the sky. Ah, the moon…

"I was saying...," His voice sounded raspy and full of mystery, as if it had absorbed all the wonders of nightfall. If night had a voice, surely it would sound like Chuck Bass.

Further seduced by her husband's voice, Blair forced herself to focus as he gently pulled her up into his lap once more.

"The moon lights up the whole night sky. It makes the darkness bearable…"

He ran a hand up her stockings, gently caressing the curve of her thigh. "Desirable."

He eased her down onto the padded bench, the dark waves of her curls splaying out around her like a halo. Both hands went to the top of her lavender La Perla panties and began working them down her legs, inch by deliciously slow inch. "Lie back," he commanded as finished removing them completely.

Leaving her stockings on, he moved over her body, teasing his fingers along her center. "So wet.

"The moon controls the tides." His face was so close they could almost breathe each other's air. "Makes them go in…" And suddenly his long, strong, glorious fingers were exploring her, stroking her like a virtuoso plays a well known and well loved instrument.

"And out." She made a moue of disappointment as his fingers stilled and slid from her body.

But she had nothing to complain about as his hands began to caress her thighs once more, paying extra attention to the sweet spot on her inner thigh that always made her purr and then moving up to grip her hips, to squeeze the lush curves of her ass and pull her body flush to his.

Her hands gripped his shoulders, then grazed down his strong back to cup his ass right back. Their foreheads were touching, tongues dancing and limbs entwined. Then his cock was deep inside her and he was engulfed in her warmth, as one with her in mind, body and soul.

She did scream then, as his thrusts increased and they found a rhythm together, a dance of desire as old as time itself. His lips once more found her neck, nibbling and suckling as he listened to her cries of pleasure intensify. He was ready when her body peaked, when the colors burst behind her eyelids, when the tension drew her body like a bow and then felt the release go completely through her, the wild exultation of feeling as though she were flying through the air completely out of control and loving every single second of it and not wanting it to end, even though she thought she might die of it. He was there to cover her cries with his lips and follow her into ecstasy.

They collapsed deeper into the bench cushions and each other in a tangle of limbs and shallow breaths, barely able to move.

It was safe to say that her tension from before had completely disappeared.

"As I was saying…" Chuck tried to return to the point he'd been trying to make before. "The moon has nothing to fear from the sun. It's a force to be reckoned with, at any time of the day or night." He gently gathered his wife back in his arms and kissed her forehead.

"Apparently the 'sun' found the 'moon' to be a bit too forceful this afternoon," Blair admitted ruefully. "I don't know what's going to happen with the wedding planning now."

"Oh, I think it's safe to say that neither you nor Serena will be hosting Lily's wedding."

Blair pulled away and raised her eyebrows. "Why do you say that?"

Chuck grinned sheepishly. "Because Lily phoned early this evening, just as I was leaving work. She was headed for the airport. It seems William wants them to elope to the Maldives tonight, and she wanted to let us know. She apologizes for not calling herself."

"What?! You saw how upset I was when you got home and you never told me!" Blair delivered a 'playful' slap to her husband's arm that stung a bit more than it should.

"Well, I thought you could use a distraction…and then I wound up getting distracted myself. At least I stopped you from sharing the news of our 'happy distraction' with the whole Upper East Side." And there it was, the smirk he should have had patented.

Blair had the grace to blush. "I did get a little loud there, didn't I? But I couldn't help it, you distracted me so well that I forgot we were on the rooftop of a building in the middle of the most amazing city on earth. When I'm with you, you're all I can think about."

"The feeling is mutual, my moon goddess." Chuck raised one of Blair's hands to his lips and gave it a gentle kiss as he stood up and pulled her to her feet and they slipped back into their clothes. "Now let's go downstairs and raid Dorota's pantry for something to eat. Then you can tell me how you and Serena will be smoothing things over tomorrow. You two can fight over Lily's next wedding."

"What makes you think there will be a next wedding?"

"Please, it's Lily—there will always be a next wedding"

He offered his arm. "The night is young. Are you ready, Mrs. Bass?"

"I will never, ever get tired of hearing you call me that." She couldn't stop the smile the crept across her face and into her words.

"Even though it's been your name for a year now? You don't want a new husband yet?"

She wrapped her fingers around his arm. "Face it, Bass, we're forever. And I wouldn't have it any other way."

Blair and Chuck shared a secret smile as the moon shone down.

~the end~

* * *

Thanks for joining me in the Chairversary celebration. Let's not cry because the show's over; let's smile because it happened. A perfect endgame! Special thanks to my wonderful friends, who have been so supportive. Much love goes out to SnowedUnderNJ, nlizzette7, suspensegirl and MegamiTenchi (who stopped me from making Serena slam a door that isn't there!) Who else do I love? Readers and reviewers. Muchas smooches to you all!


End file.
